


Together in Paris

by maliayukimura



Series: Nanowrimo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Sexual Comments, Established Relationship, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: A cancelled flight causes Malia to panic, but luckily her girlfriend, Allison, knows all the right things to say to calm her down.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Malia Tate
Series: Nanowrimo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Together in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I've been using nanowrimo 2020 to try to get back into writing after taking a long break and finish up some old fics that been sitting in my google drive for awhile now, so enjoy the possible influx of incoming fics as I finish up my old fics.

Malia stared at her computer screen in disbelief. Her flight was cancelled. She had planned on going to France over winter break to be with her girlfriend, Allison, but apparently mother nature had different plans. Of course, there had to be a massive snow storm in France that would cause all flights to Paris by the particular airline she was flying with to be cancelled. She could always try another airline but the flight was likely going to be more expensive due to it now being a last minute booking.

It was just Malia’s luck to have the flight she had been looking forward to all semester to be cancelled on her.

Or maybe just the luck that came with living in Beacon Hills, since everything seemed to always go wrong in Beacon Hills. She really needed to get out of Beacon Hills before anything else could go wrong for her.

Malia opened up skype to call Allison and let her know the bad news. As she waited for an answer, Malia glanced at the clock. Allison was probably asleep since it was almost 2am in France at the moment. Just as Malia was about to hang up the facetime call, Allison answered.

“Hey babe,” Allison greeted sleepily. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was already in her pajamas. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which she mostly likely did given the time and the fact the bed behind her was clearly unmade and a mess of tangled up blankets. “Is everything okay?”

“My flight’s cancelled,” Malia said, panic in her voice. “God, this can’t be happening.”

Allison frowned as she tried to get herself situated in a comfortable sitting position on her desk chair. She finally settled down with one leg up, hugged close to her chest and the other dangling down. She hated seeing Malia upset and not being able to be there to comfort her. “It’s not the end of the world. We’ll figure something out.”

Malia smiled sadly at the screen. “It’s just that we have been in the same room together for so long now. I just really miss you.”

“I could always come back to Beacon Hills,” Allison offered. After she almost died by the hands of the nogitsune, Allison’s father thought it was best if Allison left Beacon Hills. She was sent to an all girls boarding school in France, free of all things supernatural. She still kept in touch with all of the pack, but it was a different experience than what it was like when she was in the same town as everyone.

What started off as a long distance friendship slowly morphed into a long distance relationship as Malia and Allison emailed and skyped.

“No,” Malia said, shaking her head. “It was smart for you to leave. If anything, I need to get out of Beacon Hills.”

A look of concern quickly spread across Allison's face. "Is everything okay over there?"

"Just Beacon Hills being its usual self," Malia replied, sighing deeply. "Hellmouth, sweet hellmouth."

"Are you at least getting refunded the price of the ticket since the airline cancelled the flight?" Allison asked. After seeing Malia nod, Allison gave her a small smile. "Then it's not the end of the world. There's always a different airline or another flight. And if the cost is too much to book a last minute flight, I’m sure Derek would be willing to cover the price of the ticket. You know how much he likes showing that he can provide and care for the pack. Or we can figure out another time for you to come visit - there’s always spring break instead. And I’m coming back to Beacon Hills for your prom. One way or another, we'll be together again."

Malia sighed. “I know, I know. It’s just that I was really looking forward to us being together in Paris for winter break. It’s our senior year and my girlfriend is halfway around the world. We’d go sightseeing and kiss under the Eiffel Tower with snow lightly falling all around us. You know, just a light dusting of snow on the ground and cute little snowflakes would cling to the beret you’d be wearing. Berets are super French, right? It would be so romantic. And then we’d go on a tour of all of the best bakeries in the city and eat a bunch of sweets and pastries and drink hot chocolate.”

Allison giggled as she listened to her girl wax poetically about all the French cuisine that she planned on them dining on together. “I swear sometimes I think that all you actually think about is food,” Allison teased.

Malia looked down bashfully, a pink blush creeping across her cheeks. “That’s not all I think about.”

“Oh really?” Allison teased again. “What else do you think about?”

Malia looked back up to look Allison dead in the eye. Any signs of shyness that were once visible on Malia’s face were gone. Teeming with confidence, Malia replied in with a sultry tone in her voice, “I also think of you and all the things I’m going to do to you once we’re together again.”

Allison gasped softly, feeling a bit turned on by her girlfriend’s sudden confidence. She let out a nervous giggle. “Like what?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll cover you in kisses, really focus in on your neck and collarbones the way you like it,” Malia replied audaciously. A smirk formed on her lips. “Or maybe I’ll practice my French on you, right between your thighs.”

Allison let out a small whimper as she imagined the two of them doing all of the things that her girlfriend was telling her. She loved when Malia was so forward with her.

Biting her lip, Allison whined, “Babe, please don’t tease me like that when you’re not here to follow through with that promise.”

Malia chuckled. “Sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you when we’re finally together.”

“You better,” Allison teased lovingly, smiling back at her. Allison’s voice took on a serious tone as she continued, “But seriously we’ll be together soon, regardless of whether it's us together in Paris or Beacon Hills or whichever college we both get into. It’s us against the world, Mal.”

“You always know the right thing to say,” Malia answered, relief washing over her features as she listened to her girlfriend’s reassurances. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Allison replied back, resting her elbow on her knee as she used her hand to support her head. The effects late night was starting to catch up on her, but Allison didn’t want to be the one to end the call just to get some sleep. She’d rather stay and talk with her girlfriend. Scheduling in time to talk was hard with both of their busy lives and time zones getting in the way, so Allison always wanted to take advantage of any time they did have to spend together, even if it was just a skype call. She let out a small yawn despite herself trying to stay awake. “We’ll be together again. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Malia said, nodding. She stole a quick glance at the clock and realized just how late it was for Allison over in France. “Baby, you look really tired. Please try to get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow. I'm going to take your advice and look up new flights - maybe talk to Derek about getting his help to pay for the tickets.”

“Okay, okay. You're right, I should probably get some rest," Allison replied. She blew Malia a kiss. "I love you, babe. Good night."

Returning the favor, Malia blew a kiss back. "I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams."

And with that, the two girls ended the skype call. Malia got started on looking up potential new flights to Paris determined to make the Paris trip for winter break to visit her girlfriend still possible while Allison got ready to go back to bed to get some sleep. 

Allison fell asleep with a smile on her face to dreams of her and Malia together in Paris doing all the things they had talked about earlier that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired a line in the 1997 film, Anastasia
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
